a killer for a murderer
by yaykatie
Summary: This is one night for the time of Edwards’s rebellion against the vegetarian vampire regime all from edwards POV
1. Chapter 1

A killer for a murderer

A killer for a murderer

**This is one night for the time of Edwards's rebellion against the vegetarian vampire regime, its 2:47 and a blood chilling scream pierces the night like a knife…**

My blood red eyes open, even a human would have been able to hear the scream, but my ears can tell so many things, due to the pitch it's a woman and the length shows she has average lungs. So she's not huge, but neither is she athletic… A common woman from this part of town, there isn't a lot of food, that means fewer overweight people, but there is enough.

I move out I run about half a mile and I smell blood, a red mist descends upon me. It all becomes so vivid but… I control myself, I'm here on business. A thunderous heartbeat and erratic breathing guide me to my, my, my business… yes. An average size man dressed in plain black emerges from the alleyway he holds a knife the blade is 3-4 inches long and is stained with blood. The blade doesn't concern me but the blood sends me wild, I finally decide to give in to my blood lust, I smile he looks at me terrified, but wouldn't, he throws the knife I catch it easily, he seems so, simple. I laugh he says his last words "you're a, a, a maniac !" A Sneer escapes my lips "No, I'm a vampire" I move in, my intentions are always to be swift but sometimes I loose control, I slam him into a wall. He's now semi conscious I rip his stomach with my hands but I don't kill him, I bite his legs, but I don't kill him, I'm covered in blood he's not dead, his blood smells… drinkable it's full of alcohol but vampires have a high metabolism, so it barely effects us. I taste the blood on my hands, it tastes… There is no word for fresh blood from a human when you have to resist for so long!

I drink. I've tasted better, but the blood lust distracts me all I think about is to drink, I stop I have heard foot steps. It's the woman she looks at me almost indifferent well she has lost a lot of blood, probably thinks she's hallucinating. I growl and stand up. Rest on my haunches, and jump…


	2. Chapter 2

Rest on my haunches, and jump…

Rest on my haunches, and jump…..

The moment I left, the ground reality crashed about me. I remembered who I just killed, and why… I also knew that in a moment if I didn't redirect my course, I would soon smash every bone in her body. I leaned to the right crashing into a wall, it disintegrated and I fell into the building. A torrent of thoughts hit me, until now all I had heard was background noise. The man was to terrified to think, and until that moment the woman, had obviously been struck dumb. As the flood of thought hit me I realised what I had become… one thought kept popping up in her mind. "who the hell is this? And why did he help me…" I laughed psychotically, and said "You wouldn't believe the half of it, No one ever does…"

A snicker and then "Try me"

"Why do you want to know?" I slowly picked myself up, not wanting to cause any more damage. "How about I just saw you drink form that mugger, jump at me probably intending to do the very same, swerved at the last minute, and smashed through a solid brick wall."

"Great, uh the less you know about me the better"

"What's your name?"

"Edward"

"I'm Alice"

"Hi, err I suppose I'll be going then…" she moved out of the alley and smiled, I saw her hair was short, black and spiky she was shorter than average but not exceedingly so, she was slim and had an intelligent look in her eyes… Her eyes themselves, were not the normal, blue, green, brown, or grey of a human, but were a smouldering gold colour… The eyes of Carlisle, a vampire who feeds on the blood of animals…

During my pause she said "You're not very articulate are you, I mean, you can string more than one sentence together, cant you? Because I thought you looked abnormally clever, beyond the blood and torn clothes you look almost, elethreal…"

"Well you'd know a lot about that huh. You hardly look mortal" she laughed, it sounded like silver bells. "I don't know what you mean…"


End file.
